


I was right

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death, Drabble, M/M, Yaoi, llight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L was right about Light. He might as well make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was right

"Kira..."  
"Oh not this again Ryuzaki!" Light threw his hands up in frustration.  
"You are Kira. I am 99% sure." L looked Light in the eyes. "Theres no point in hiding it anymore." He said as he pulled out a Death Note.  
Light gasped. "H-how did you get that?"  
"Found it in your bedroom..."  
Light paced around the room. "Well why aren't you calling everyone? WHY AREN"T YOU DOING ANYTHING?!"  
"... There's no poimt. They will all figure it out eventually. And... I wanted to see if this was real."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If I die in exactly 4 minutes, then you are Kira. If not, then my apologies."  
"No,,,, No no no no NO! You cant do that!"  
"Because I'm rught."  
"Yes..."  
"Well then... Might as well make my last few minutes on earth count." L said as he walked over to Light. He pulled him down to his level and locked lips. Light surprised him by kissing back.   
Their passionate kiss was soon ended when L collapsed.  
"Ryuzaki! NO! Don't you die yet!"  
L smirked under him. "My love for you Light, is what killed me.... And it's L Lawliet.." He touched the brunnet's cheek before slowly closing his eyes, drawing his last breaeth.  
"I love you too, L Lawliet."


End file.
